Skye is the Limit: Season Two
Season two of Skye is the Limit. If you would like to be a writer go here. See You Again “Should I go? No, I shouldn’t. Well, yes maybe I should.” The Doctor was talking to himself pacing back and forth. “The Doctor is uncertain.” Handles said. “Yes, Handles, I am very uncertain.” The Doctor replied. “But this is a touch matter. I have given her months to ‘Find herself.’” “Five months, exactly.” Handles added. “Yes, thank you.” The Doctor said. “But was it enough time? I won’t go.” The Doctor went to the controls. “What is our destination?” Handles said. “We're going to get Skye.” The Doctor said. “This contradicts your previous statement, Doctor.” Handles said. The Doctor just smiled. The Doctor stepped out onto an unfamiliar street. In front of him was a shabby flat building. "I think she has downgraded a bit." The Doctor said to himself. He walked in and looked for her flat. When he found it he went up the stairs and knocked on her door. Music was playing inside and the Doctor could hear laughter. After a moment Skye opened the door. Her face went white. “Bloody hell, Doctor!" She exclaimed. She quickly stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her. “What are you doing here?" "That's not how you welcome an old friend." The Doctor said. He pulled her into a hug. "Skye Davis, how I have missed you." "Yeah I missed you too, but you didn't answer my question." Skye said. “Isn't it obvious." The Doctor said. “We are going on an adventure!" He grabbed her hand and they ran to the TARDIS. “Now where should we go?" The Doctor asked rhetorically. "Pluto? No, we've been there before. Golicith? Nope, they are in a war. I know!" The Doctor pressed levers and buttons. Skye grabbed hold of something. “We’re here.” The Doctor said. “Where is here?” Skye asked. The Doctor just smiled and went to open the doors. Skye rolled her eyes and followed him out. “Welcome to Musavule.” The Doctor said with a smile. “You’ve really outdone yourself, Doctor.” Skye said, her eyes sparkled a little at the sight in front of her. A beautiful city stood in front of them, but not a single person was seen. Looked like an adventure. “What are we dealing with this time?” The couple started to walk. “People have been disappearing over the last few months, sounded exciting.” The Doctor said. “Very.” Skye agreed. “Where should we start?” “I’m supposed to ask you that.” The Doctor commented. “Fine, then let’s go find someone.” Skye said walked off. The Doctor followed, smiling. “Excuse me, ma'am?" Skye said noticing a woman. She jumped at Skye’s voice. “ Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." "Leave now." The woman said. “Leave before they catch you." "What’s wrong? Who's they?" The Doctor asked. “They were for the church," The woman said. She started to cry hysterically. “But we weren't watching and they changed." The Doctor’s eyes grew wide. “We should leave.” He said. The woman ran off. “What? Why?” Skye asked, shocked. “Because I know what is here.” The Doctor replied. “I’m not leaving until you tell me.” Skye said stubbornly. “Angels,” The Doctor said. “Weeping Angels.” “What do crying angels do exactly?” Skye asked. The Doctor and Skye had quickly gone into a building. “Weeping Angels,” The Doctor corrected. “They're statues, well at least when you are looking. They send their victims back in time then feed off of the energy it releases.” “Sound like fun.” Skye said sarcastically. “Now what are we going to do about it?” “We are going to,” The Doctor sighed. “leave.” “What?!” Skye exclaimed. “We can't stay here, it was a bad idea.” The Doctor headed for the exit. “Sorry to have troubled you.” “Doctor, if you think you can just kidnap me, take me to a planet, then say we have to leave before the fun starts you are very, very wrong!” Skye said. “We can't just leave these people here with these angels.” “It’s not safe for you here, Skye!” The Doctor exclaimed. “Doctor,” Skye lowered her voice and leaned into him. “It is our job, as Time Lords, to protect these people, even if that means one of us getting sent back in time.” “Well, uh fine.” The Doctor gave up. “You've changed, Skye.” “I know,” Skye said. “Now let’s find these things.” Back on the street, The Doctor and Skye were trying to figure out where the angels would be hiding. “They like stone buildings, preferable a place of importance.” The Doctor informed. “How about that building?” Skye pointed to a domed building on a hill. “It looks important.” “Good enough for me.” The Doctor concurred. “Let’s go.” They sprinted off. When they had reached the building, they stopped. “How do you stop them?” Skye asked. “You can't actually kill them, but you can send them back in time, or make them look at each other so that they are permanently frozen.” The Doctor answered. “Got any gizmos that can do one of those?” Skye asked. “I used my Paradox box already.” The Doctor said. Skye laughed. “Paradox box, it rhymes.” She said with a smile. “Don't laugh at it, it was very useful.” The Doctor scolded. “Well, now we don't have it,” Skye said. “I guess we will have to make it up as we go.” They entered the building. Turns out the building was in fact the church. Skye and the Doctor stopped dead in their tracks. Six angels stood by the altar. They did not move. “Watch those, and don't blink. I’ll check the corners.” The Doctor commanded. Skye obeyed. The Doctor scanned the rest of the room. “All clear.” He looked back at the angels. “Doctor, what are they holding?” Skye asked. The Doctor suddenly noticed a bundle in one of the angel’s arms. “Oh God,” The Doctor said. “It’s a child. Skye, no don’t!” Skye walked up to the angels. She focused on the child. The Doctor watched the angels. “Hey, sweetie.” Skye said. The child was about four, her eyes were huge with fright. “It’s okay, don't be scared. What’s your name honey?” The child opened it’s mouth, but what came out was not what Skye expected. “The child speaks for us.” A whisper came from the child, but her mouth did not move. Skye jumped back. The Doctor was alarmed. “How is that possible?” He asked. “The child is wise beyond it’s years. We made a connection, we are silent no more.” The whisper said, it was not the voice of a child. Skye stepped behind the Doctor out of habit. “Why do you want to speak? Why are you no longer silent?” The Doctor asked. “What happens to the child?” “The child is not injured.” A simple reply. “You didn't answer my first question. What are you planning to do?” The Doctor pushed for an answer. The child closed her mouth, the angels didn't want to answer. The Doctor continued. “Why is it so important that you speak now? You have never tried to speak before. What’s different now?” The child opened her mouth again. “Turn around.” It said. The Doctor hesitated, that would require looking away from the angels. “Skye, what’s behind us?” The Doctor asked. “Skye?” There was no reply. The Doctor swiped a quick look. Skye was gone, in her place stood another angel. “No,” The Doctor turned back to the group of angels, they had moved closer. He backed against a wall so he could see all of them. “Where did you send her!?” The Doctor was hysterical. Skye sat up, what ever had just happened had knocked her off her feet. “The hell?” She looked at her surroundings. She was still in the church but it was empty. Skye got to her feet and ran to the door. She gasped. the buildings outside were ruines. The city looked centuries older than it had look just moments before. “What happened?” Skye asked herself. She looked at the vortex manipulator. “Oh my God, I was timey wimeyed!” The buildings really were centuries older. She went back inside the church. “But what happened to the Doctor, and the little girl?” She asked herself. She looked around the room. She screamed and ran into the corner. Sitting on the floor was a skeleton. “No, no, no!” Skye cried. From the clothing, Skye knew it was the Doctor. She could control her tears, they streamed down her face. She sat and cried. “Crying won’t do you any good.” A voice said. Skye spun around. A old woman had appeared. She leaned heavily on a cane. “Who are you?” Skye asked. The woman cackled. “I didn’t expect you to remember me,” She said. “But I could never forget you, Skye.” “You know who I am?” Skye asked, bewildered. “Of course I do,” The woman replied. “I saw the angel creep up behind you and send you away. I also saw the man give up after you left. He just closed his eyes.” “The Doctor gave up?” Skye said shocked. “Wait a minute, you’re the little girl?!” The woman smiled and nodded. “But that was nearly three hundred years ago!” “When the angels made the connection they messed with my internal clock.” The woman explained. “I have been alone in this church for centuries.” “So the angels won?” Skye said. “And the Doctor wasn’t there to save anyone.” “It’s never too late to save everyone.” The woman said. “With that funny device on your wrist you could go back. Destroy the angels.” “You’re right!” Skye started to type in the coordinates. “Wait,” Skye stopped. “You said you saw the angel moving behind me? But they can’t move when you watch them.” “The angels did a lot of damage.” The woman said in explanation. “What was it like?” Skye asked. “It was frightening, but beautiful.” The woman said. “I never want to see that again. Now go.” “Alright.” Skye finished putting in the coordinates. “Oh, I never got your name.” “Leonora.” The woman said. Skye disappeared and flashed back to the proper time. The Doctor stood against a wall, sobbing. The angels were surrounding him. Skye stood behind them. Skye realised that she had the upper hand. She had to think quickly. Skye noticed that her vortex manipulator was flashing a red light. She ripped the device off her arm and threw it at the angels. When it collided with one of the angel’s head it imploded. Skye covered her eyes for a second. When she looked again all the angels were gone. Young Leonora lay on the ground, Skye checked and saw that she was only sleeping. The Doctor sat against the wall, his eyes pressed closed. She walked over and crouched down by him. “Doctor,” She said. “Doctor, you can open your eyes now. The angels are gone.” The Doctor opened his eyes. “Skye!” He hugged her close. “You’re back, but how?! And where did the angels go?” “I used my vortex manipulator, the one I took from Mudd.” Skye said. “It made a small paradox when I returned from the future and changed the course of events, it was enough to get rid of the angels. Isn’t that fantastic?!” “Absolutely brilliant, but what did you have the manipulator for?” The Doctor asked. “Even though I wasn’t with you in the TARDIS I couldn’t stop travelling.” Skye said. “I never went anywhere too far, only as far as Pluto. Never mind that though, what are we going to do with Leonora?” “Who? Oh, the little girl?” The Doctor got to his feet. Skye knelt down by the sleeping girl. “Leonora, wake up.” Skye said, shaking the girl lightly. Leonora opened her eyes. “Hi, Skye.” She said. “Nice to see you again.” Skye smiled, the angels had changed the girl a lot. The Doctor was confused. “Good to see you too.” Skye said. “Leonora, do you have any family not on this planet?” “My daddy is on Space Station 18.” Leonora said. “Alright, Doctor let’s go.” Skye picked Leonora up. The trio went back to the TARDIS. The Doctor set the coordinates for Station 18. Leonora’s father was pleased but confused when the strange couple brought him his little girl. Skye and the Doctor returned to the TARDIS. “Have you made your decision?” The Doctor asked. “What decision?” Skye asked. “Are you ready to come back?” The Doctor clarified. “Did you find yourself?” “I did find myself, Doctor,” Skye said. The Doctor perked up. “But that’s why I can’t stay.” The Doctor looked crushed. “Oh, Doctor, don’t be like that! If you saw the things I am doing you would be so proud. I made a life on Earth, for once in my life I feel like I have place. I have friends, pets and, um, lovers.” “Are you happy, Skye?” The Doctor asked. His eyes were starting to blur with tears. “Yes, I’m so happy.” Skye said with a smile. She thought about Emi, Minkle, Beau and even Jack, all of them were waiting for her at home, on Earth. The Doctor smiled a little. “If you are happy, then I am happy.” The Doctor said. He turned back to the controls. They soon landed. “Good bye, Skye.” Skye flung her arms around the Doctor’s neck. “Don’t say ‘Goodbye’, Doctor.” Skye said. The Doctor hugged her close. “It is never good bye, ever.” Skye pulled away and smiled at the Doctor. “If you ever want to kidnap me again don’t hesitate.” With that she left, leaving the Doctor alone. “What is the destination?” Handles asked, breaking the silence. “Who knows…” On 9th and JFK The phone had been ringing for a while. Skye did not want to answer it. Beau rolled over and picked up her phone. “Who is it, hun?” Skye said. “Um, your doctor.” Beau said reading the name off. Skye sat right up. “What? Give me that.” She snatched it out of his hands and leapt out of bed. “Hello?” She answered in the living room where only Minkle and Fergus could hear. The two animals were playing with a ball. “Skye!” The Doctor said on the other end. “Sorry for calling so late at night.” “Doctor, it’s morning.” Skye said. She turned on the coffee pot. “Oh good, than I did not wake you.” He replied. “Doctor, is there a reason you are calling me?” Skye asked. “Yes, I have an adventure, and you are coming with me.” The Doctor said. “Fine, let me get dressed.” Skye said. “It’s 8 a.m. Tuesday, come around in half an hour.” “Actually I am already here.” The Doctor opened the door to her flat. “Good morning, Skye.” “Nope, no, Doctor” Skye pushed the Doctor towards the door. “You go sit in your pretty little blue box and I will come when I am ready.” “But, but why?” The Doctor asked. “Because I do not need my roommates asking me about the strange man that shows up early in the morning.” Skye replied. She closed the door and went back to her room.When she was dressed, Skye kissed Beau told him she had to go run errands and ran downstairs. The TARDIS stood waiting for her like an old friend. Skye walked right in. “Ready to go?” The Doctor asked. “Ready as ever.” Skye said with a smile. The Doctor flipped a switch on the console. They landed with a thud. “Are you going to tell me what’s out there?” Skye asked. “No, you can find out for yourself.” The Doctor said. Skye ran to the doors and pulled them open. She stepped out and the Doctor followed. “It looks like we are on Earth.” Skye said. “Well, we were supposed to be at the Saturn Ring Toss.” The Doctor said. “But this works too.” “But where are we?” Skye asked. “Um looks like November 22, 1963.” The Doctor said after scanning with his sonic screwdriver. “Don’t tell me that this is Dallas, Texas.” Skye said. “Yeah, how did you know?” The Doctor asked. He did not see the big picture yet. “Oh God, Doctor, it’s the day JFK dies!” Skye said. “Come on we need to get to Dealey Plaza.” She looked for a sign to tell them where they were, she spotted on with the words Oak Cliff on it. The couple stopped when they reached the crowd of people. Skye was small enough to slide through the crowd and stand on the curb. The Doctor pushed through and stood next to her. "What are you planning to do, Skye?" The Doctor asked. "We can't get involved especially in something this big." "Don't worry, Doctor," Skye replied. "I just want to see and figure out what happened." The convertable came into view. The crowd started to cheer. Skye and the Doctor watch in silence, bracing for what was to come. The car drew closer. Skye could see the President smiling and waving. As the car passed in front of them. Skye make eye contact with the President, she nodded to him solemnly. A shot rang out. The people in the crowd dropped to the ground. Mrs. Kennedy screamed. Skye turned away from the horrific scene in front of her and focused on trying to find where the shot came from. "Doctor, we have a problem." Skye said. "What is it?" The Doctor turned trying to see what Skye saw. "Sontaran." Skye said. "A Sontaran killed the President." "Excuse me!" A man hollered as he pushed through the crowd. "I'm the Doctor out of the way." However, the man did not stop next to the president he walked up to Skye. "Did you say Sontaran?" Skye stared at the man in bewilderment. "Um, uh" Skye stutered. "Who are you again?" The man grew impatient. "I'm the Doctor, now come one girl spit it out." The man said. Skye turned to her doctor. He was just as confused. Skye faced the strange doctor and answered him at last. "Yeah, Sontaran up in the book depositry." Skye said. "Now wait a minute, you can't be the ''Doctor." "What of course I can." The man said. "No you can't because he is." Skye pointed to her Doctor. "Hello" The Doctor said with a smile. "Lovely chat we are having but I suggest we get to the book depositry before that Sontaran makes a run for it." "Right, fantastic, let's go." The other Doctor said. The three headed for the book depositry quickly. "Well who ever it was is gone now." Skye's Doctor said. Both doctors whipped out sonic screwdrivers, Skye's doctor had a much newer model. "Sontar energy. Would you agree, Doctor." The other Doctor asked. "I do agree, Doctor. Clearly a Sontaran gun was shot very recently, correct Doctor?" Skye's Doctor replied. "Quite obvious, Doctor." Was the response. Skye's head was spinning with confusion. "Okay, this isn't going to work." Skye said. "You two need names." She turned to the other Doctor and smelled him. "Alright, you're Nine, got it?" "Did you just smell me?" Nine asked, surprised. "Yes, I needed to know how many times you have regenerated." Skye said. She turned back to her Doctor. "You get to be the Doctor." "Hey, that's not fair." Nine whined. "Why don't you smell him and give him a number?" "He is to old for that." Skye said. "Besides, he out ranks you." "Um, excuse me." The Doctor interupted the disput. "But I found the gun." Nine took it. “Definitely Sontaran.” He said. “The shooter can’t be too far away.” “Wait aren’t we all forgetting something very very important?” Skye asked. The two doctors thought for a moment. “Nope, nothing forgotten.” They said. Skye facepalmed. “Um, hello, Oswald! Lee Harvey Oswald, the man that is said to have killed JFK.” Skye said. “He is going to be arrested in two hours and killed in a couple days. What are we supposed to do?” “We can’t do anything about him.” The Doctor said. “But we can stop that real killer.” Nine said. “That’s not fair.” Skye said, furious. The Doctor took her aside. “Skye, we can’t change history it could change everything.” The Doctor said. “I know but can’t we just fake his death or something?” Skye pleaded. “I’m sorry, Skye.” The Doctor shook his head. “This is too important to get involved with.” Skye sighed and gave in. The couple rejoined Nine. “Okay, if we were a Sontaran that just killed Earth’s President where would we be?” The Doctor asked. “I’d be hauling back to my ship.” Skye said. “Good answer,” Said Nine. “Now if you were a Sontaran ship where you be?” “The roof!” Doctor exclaimed. The trio ran up the stairs and emerged on top of the book depository. “Nothing is here.” Nine said. “Damn they must have gotten away.” “No wait a minute.” Skye closed her eyes. “What is she doing?” Nine asked the Doctor. “Shh, she is searching.” The Doctor said with a smile. Skye took a deep breath. Maybe they weren’t alone. Skye whipped around swinging her leg. It came in contact with something that the three time lords could not see. The object grunted then made a thudding sound. The item became visible, laying on the ground unconscious was a potato man. “Nice job, Skye!” The Doctor cheered. “Right on his button.” Another potato man appeared. “How did you do that?” The potato-like man said. “Simple, I sensed the differences in airflow.” Skye said. “Wait, who are you?” “Strax!” The Doctor exclaimed. “How are you?” “I recently defeated a fierce creature known as a, um, chihuahua, so I am positively destructive.” The potato named Strax said. “What is the potato doing here?” Nine asked. “Is he the one who killed Kennedy?” “No Strax is a good potato, I mean Sontaran.” The Doctor turned towards the sky and spoke. “Julia, would you kindly stop calling the Sontaran potatoes?” ''But they look like potatoes. “That is very offensive.” The Doctor replied. His company could not figure out who he was talking to. “They really are delicate creatures and we don’t want to upset them.” Oh alright. “Thank you. Now,” The Doctor turned back to the people actually standing with him. “Stax what are you doing here?” “I received notice from our leaders that a criminal master mind was on his way here. I was the closest Sontaran and decided to take action.” Strax explained. “Oh the honors he will receive.” “Strax, he can’t be rewarded for what he has done.” Skye said. “Well of course he can and will, as will I for collecting him and bring him in.” Strax said proudly. “Strax you are still being punished here so you still obey me.” The Doctor said. “Therefore you can not take him back, you must hand him over to us.” “Curse this confounded punishment.” Strax stomped his foot. “Take him then.” “Thank you kindly.” The Doctor said. Nine helped him pick up the still unconscious potato, sorry Sontaran. “Where are we going to put him?” Skye asked. She picked up the Sontaran’s gun. “We know a place.” The two doctors said. “Shall we go?” The Doctor said to Nine. “We shall.” Nine replied. “Wait.” Skye reached into the Doctor’s pocket and grabbed the sonic. She aimed it at the Sontaran armour. He went back to being invisible.“There now you just look like mimis.” Skye said. “Clever.” Nine said. “Thank you.” Skye said with a smile. The trio said goodbye to Strax and headed to Nine’s TARDIS. Nine and the Doctor placed the Sontaran in a prison room. “Alright Skye are you ready to go throw some of Saturn’s rings into creation?” The Doctor asked. “Actually I need to do something first.” Skye said. “Come along Nine.” The two walked to the police station. “What are you going to do?” Nine asked Skye. “I need to go talk to Oswald.” Skye turned to walk in, Nine stopped her. “Skye, you can’t interfere.” Nine warned. “I won’t, I promise.” Skye walked in. “When I get back we will have a talk.” Nine paced back and forth waiting for her to return. When she reemerged he hurried towards her. “What did you say to him?” Nine asked her. “That conversation was only for Oswald and myself.” Skye said. “Let’s take a walk. I need to talk to you.” The two walked together until they reached a bench. Skye sat down, Nine did the same. “I need to tell you something.” Skye said. “Anything.” Nine said. “When I tell you you can’t stop me, I need to tell you everything.” Skye said. Nine nodded. Skye took a breath. “I am not human.” Nine looked confused. “I am like you, time lord. No don’t talk, let me finished. My real name is ‘Ashtoret. My mother is Kallisto, the Mistress. The Master is my uncle. My sisters, Alkyone and Ashtad, and my father are all dead. When I was three my mother turned me into a human and gave me to the Davis. When I was twenty I met the Doctor and fell in love. I met my mother last year and she killed me. I regenerated and became a ginger, you are still mad about it. I left the Doctor and made my own adventure. I am best friends with Emi Watson and Captain Jack Harkness, you will meet him some day. Beau Taylor is my boyfriend, he is a Time agency, yes they are back. The Doctor steals me every so often and takes me to amazing worlds filled with danger and I love every second of it. One day I will have to stop, but that day will be my death. Do you understand?” Nine was speechless for a minute. When he found his words he said: “I’m not alone?” Skye smiled. “No you aren’t, their are others. We are scattered and lonely but Time Lords still exist.” Skye said. “And I’m sorry.” “Sorry for what?” Nine asked. “When I leave you won’t remember any of this. The Doctor and I will, but you will go back to thinking you killed your people. I am so sorry that you have to go back to that miserable life.” Nine looked crushed, to find out that he had not committed genocide only to have that ripped from his memory. Tears filled his eyes. “You, you could stay.” Nine said pleadingly. “You could become my companion" “Darling no, you know I can’t leave my Doctor.” Skye said sympathetically. “But soon you will meet someone fantastic.” “How do you know?” Nine asked. “Because, Doctor,” Nine noticed she used his name. “I am your future and I know your past.” Skye kissed the ninth Doctor goodbye. She stood up and walked away from the man on the bench. She only looked back when she reached the corner, Skye watched as his memory of her left his eyes. A single tear slid down her face. Skye turned and returned to her Doctor. Journey to The TARDIS Journey to The TARDIS by Turtlecake365 Cold, Hard Facts “Today is going to be a great day, I can feel it.” The Doctor said with a smile. He stepped out of the TARDIS and looked up at Skye’s flat. The Doctor remembered that Skye, for some strange reason, did not want him in her flat. He picked up a pebble and tossed it at her window. It did not reach the window. The Doctor picked up a larger rock and tried again. The rock crashed through Skye’s window. Beau and Skye jumped out of bed. “What was that?” Beau asked. The Doctor’s face appeared in the window. He stood on the fire escape. “Hello, sorry about your window.” The Doctor beamed. “I have a phone you know.” Skye said. She threw on a sweater. “I don’t like phones.” The Doctor replied. “You live in a phone box!” Skye snapped back. She pulled on her skirt. “Um, Skye, who is the man on the fire escape?” Beau asked. He was very conscious of his exposed boxers. “Oh, him, uh he is…” Skye tried to think of a name for the Doctor. “I’m the Doctor!” The Doctor chirped cheerfully. “Anyways, I had better be off.” Skye said climbing out the window. “See later, Beau.” She kisses Beau on the cheek. “Nice to meet you, Belle.” The Doctor said. “Sorry about interrupting your slumber party.” The Doctor and Skye left Beau standing very confused. “Hello, Handles.” Skye said “Where have you been?” “I forgot him in a closet only found him yesterday.” The Doctor blushed ashamed. “Darkness.” Handles said. “Only Darkness.” “What? What are you talking about, Handles?” Skye examined the robotic head. “He’s been saying that a lot lately, I think his eyes have stopped working.” The Doctor explained. Skye set Handles back down. “Well, where are you taking me today, Doctor?” Skye asked. The Doctor smiled. “Grab your coat, it’s going to get chilly.” He stated. Skye went off to find her old room with her adventure things. The Doctor turned to the console. They had landed by the time Skye got back to the control room. She was bundled up. The Doctor threw on his own coat and picked up Handles.The Doctor extended an arm to Skye, which she took. They all walked out of the TARDIS arm in arm, the two time lords and their robotic head. Skye shivered. “Geez, Doctor, where are we Antarctica?” Skye said, wrapping her arms together. “Yep, right in the middle of the continent.” The Doctor smiled, he put an arm around Skye to keep her warm. They wandered for a while, they were soon out of view of the TARDIS. “What made you want to bring me here?” Skye asked, her toes were freezing. “What better place to have a snowball fight?” The Doctor ran in front of her and scooped up a ball of snow which he launched at Skye. It hit Skye in the leg. Skye smiled and laughed slyly. “You shouldn’t have done that, spaceboy.” Skye picked up her own ball of snow and the battle began. Handles sat in the snow quietly, occasionally muttering about Darkness. The Doctor and Skye finally called a truce, both out of breathe. “If I had bollocks they would have frozen off by now.” Skye said laughing. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her to warm her. “I think they would be fine, mine are.” The Doctor laughed as did Skye. Skye looked down at the ground. “Um, Doctor how far above the ocean are we?” Skye asked, frowning. “Miles, all just frozen ice below us.” The Doctor “Why?” “Well, the ground is cracking.” Skye said. The Doctor turned to the ground indeed it was cracked and the cracks were growing. He whipped out his screwdriver. His eyes grew wide. “Run!” The Doctor said, but it was too late. the ground under him fell and he with it. Skye grabbed a hold of Handles as they plunged down into who knows what. Skye found herself on a grassy floor. She tried to get up. “Damn!’ Skye held her throbbing wrist. She looked around for Handles and The Doctor. “Handles?” “I am here.” Handles replied. Skye scooted over to him. “Are you alright?” Skye asked. “I am undamaged.” Handles answered. “Just Darkness.” “That really is unfortunate, Handles.” Skye said. “Because this place is beautiful.” And it really was. Unlike the frigid cold surface above, this haven was warm and full of large, brightly colored plants. Skye got up, lifted Handles with her good hand and started to look for the Doctor. "Is there any way you can locate the Doctor?" Skye asked after a while. "Only Darkness." Was Handles only reply. Skye sighed. "Wait a minute, I have a good idea!" Skye exclaimed. She set Handles and started to unfasten her belt. She then looped Handles' handle through and refastened it. "There now I can use this." Skye pulled out her sonic screwdriver. She spun around looking for a signal. "Ah yes this way." The girl and her robot walked off in a direction. Skye’s sonic beeped faster as they got closer to the live source. “Are we near?” Handles asked. “The Doctor should be just through these trees.” Skye replied. “I hope he can explain where the hell we are.” Skye brushed aside a large leaf and stepped into a clearing where she abruptly stopped. “Oh my Jezgro!” Before her stood a large reptile. “It’s...it’s a…” Skye was speechless. The Doctor’s head appeared, he was riding the large reptile. “It’s a dinosaur!” The Doctor exclaimed. He was beaming. Skye nearly fainted. “The hell is a dinosaur doing under a giant ice land?” Skye asked. “Get off of it.” The Doctor reached down and pulled Skye up instead. Skye winced because of her wrist. The Doctor examined it and bandaged it. “I haven’t a clue but it’s exciting!” The Doctor was like a kid in a candy store. Skye was less enthused. She pried for more answers. “How is this even possible?” She pressed. “Are there more dangerous dinosaurs like T-rexes” “Skye, you are killing the mood.” The Doctor said. “We are riding a dinosaur!” Skye pushed the Doctor off. “Hey” the Doctor picked himself off the ground. Skye jumped down. “Doctor, you must realize this can’t be natural.” Skye said in a scolding tone. “It’s like, Dinosaurs on, oh I don’t know, a spaceship!” “Been there done that.” The Doctor said. “Last time the Silurian where trying to save them but they fell into the hands of a low life trying to make a few bucks.” “Do you think this was the doing of the Silurians?” Skye asked. “The plants match their time period, and they definitely had a soft spot for Dinos, so yes I think they did this.” The Doctor answered. “Then we had better make sure they stay a secret.” Skye said. The Doctor nodded and they set off to find the climate controls. They found it towards the centre of the tropical dome. Skye set to work getting the cold out and The Doctor worked on re freezing the broken ice ceiling. "What kind of low life would come looking for dinosaurs though?" The Doctor asked. "Loads of people would. Captain Jack, scientists, and probably Mudd." Skye replied. "Did someone say Mudd?" Mudd himself appeared. Riding in a vehicle of some kind. Skye and The Doctor both pointed their screwdrivers at him. "What are you doing here, Mudd?" Skye asked. "What do you think I am doing, girl?" Mudd smiled "I am gathering my inventory so I can make a profit. I thought I was lucky for finding the motherload of Dinosaurs but I get the Time Lord couple as well." He chuckled greedily. "Oh get off your high horse." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You've already tried and failed at bagging us." "But this time I have much better equipment." Mudd pulled out a large cannon like gun. He shot it at the Doctor, was then covered in a net. The Doctor cursed, he was pinned. "Skye, get out of here." The Doctor ordered. Skye looked for a way out. Mudd fiddled with his gun, trying to reload it. Suddenly the ground shook. Skye smiled, perfect timing. A large dinosaur appeared. Skye jumped up using her good hand and caught a hold of its flank. She pulled herself up onto the beast's back. "Giddy up, dino!" She cried. The dinosaur ran off. Mudd cursed loudly and something whizzed by Skye's ear. The dinosaur ran for a while before stopping in a thick cluster of trees. Skye jumped into one of the trees. "What will our next course of action be?" Handles asked. "Oh I forgot about you, Handles." Skye said. The robot was still attached to her belt. "That is not unusual for Handles." He replied. Skye swore she heard a little sadness in the robots voice. "I guess I need to think of a plan." Skye sat in the tree. Handles sat on her lap. Skye plucked some odd fruit off of the tree and munched on them. “Have you formulated a plan?” Handles asked. Skye shook her head “I need some kind of device.” Skye said. “But we are in a forest, not a lab.” Skye jumped up, almost dropping Handles. “Wait a second, this is a lab!” Skye tried to climb down the tree but fell instead. She ran in the direction of the climate controls. “What is the plan?” Handles asked. He bounced against Skye’s hip as she ran. “I have a screwdriver and a big machine, who knows what will happen.” Skye laughed. “Are you mentally stable?” Handles asked. Skye just laughed some more. The girl and her robot arrived at the climate controls. Skye rubbed her hands together in excitement. She set to work. "Finished!" Skye jumped down from the machine, smiling at her brillant work. "What motifications have you made?" Handles sat cozily on a nice patch of grass. "First, I recalibrated the freezing unit to apply more moisture and it will chill, fixing the hole in the ice above," Skye told Handles. "We will be trapped," Handles said. "In Darkness." "Mudd will, we won't," Skye said. "I also set a timer that will call the T.A.R.D.I.S. back here in one hour. It's a really incredible invention, if I do say so myself, I used my key, a watch and some gizmos I had on me. You should be proud to know me, Handles." Handles sighed, "Darkness." SKye ignored him. "Now all we have to do is track down Mudd, free the Doctor, and get back here before Mudd gets us," Skye said. She picked up Handles, reattached him to her belt. Her wrist was still throbbing, must be broken. For the second time that day, Skye took her sonic screwdriver and spun around, finding the Doctor's location. Category:Series Category:Stories featuring Sontarans Category:Stories featuring the Ninth Doctor